Lucky
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Katara talks her best friend Zuko into entering a dance competition but will more than a price come out of the experience. this is for the pro bending circuit and the prompts used are the word terrific the dialogue "Your so lucky," and the song Last hope by paamore. Zutara


G"Please zuko please please!" Moaned Katara desperate to make her best friend budge. They were in the Earth Kingdom. After seperting from the gang to help a neighbouring village, the two had decided to take a small break in the earth Kingdom town for a festival. Katara was currently trying to convince the fire nation boy to enter a dance competeion on the momentise occasion.

"No," replied Zuko gruffly. Blushing ever so slightly came over to wrap her arms around his torso, then she did something he wasn't expecting she began to cry. The droplets of water swelling in her eyes, making her ocean blue eyes shine even brighter. Zuko stood awkwardly having no idea how to deal with crying girls. Sighing he gave in.

"Fine we'll enter the stupid dance contest."

Suddenly she grinned as though the tears had never been there. With a startled gasp he realised, he had been tricked. He scowled at her grumbling under his breath. However the more he looked at her the less angry he became and eventually began to feel a small smile grace his lips. Grabbing her hips he yanked her towards him. Beginning a tickling attack. Within seconds she was gasping for air and giggling histerically. Furiously kicking at Zukos shin they both tumpled onto the floor both laughing gleefulling.

Suddenly Zuko stopped laughing, realising the position they were in. Soon she stopped laughing too, a crimson blush highlighting her chocolate cheeks. They were so close their breathe mingling, her blue eyes melting into his gold ones. Slowly Zuko began to lean in closer and closer their lips almost touching.

**What are you doing,** Zuko thought, **how could she ever love someone like you**.

Yanking away Zuko rolled off of her, so desperate to escape that he missed the disappointed flash across Katara's face.

Trying to mask her disappointment Katara jumped up and began to drag him towards the town to sign up.

They were the last couple to sign up as it was supposed to be that night. Zuko grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled down a song.

"Hey what song did you put," Katara asked curiously, trying to peer around him.

Zuko gave one of her rare grins, "you'll see."

Katara began to argue, but one look at his grinning face told her to trust him.

"Come on," Zuko called. Pulling her towards the clothing stall. Let's get some costumes.

0000000000000000000

After much deliberation the costumes were picked, Katara had picked a light blue kimono with beautiful underwater patterns, over it she wore I heavy cloack and face paint, she was to be the painted lady and at the end reveal the beutifyl kimono underneath. Zuko was dressed in a dashing black suit with a red tie, he too had a thick cloack over, and the unmistakeable mask of the blue spirit.

For the rest of the afternoon they had practiced a beautiful yet passionate dance, for a song Katara still did not know.

Finally the time came when Kkatara and Zuko went to go out into the summer night and the song began .

**I don't even know myself at all,**

**I thought I would be happy by now.**

**The more I try to push it,**

**I realise gotta let go of control**

As the song began, Katara and Zuko began to glide around the stage, so elegant in their movements.

**Gotta let it happen**

**Gotta let it happen**

**Gotta let it happen**

**Just let it happen.**

Zuko spun Katara around bringing her ever closer to him, as the began to twirl around the stage.

**It's just a spark,**

**But it's enough to keep me going**

**And when it's dark out, no ones around it keeps on glowing**.

Turning her around to the left Zuko dipped the girl low before bringing her up, turning to the right and doing the same. Still so elegant and fragile.

The music swells around the pair, and their movements grow faster as they continue to move around the dance floor.

**Every night I try my best to dream tomorrow makes it better.**

**And I wake up to the cold reality and not a thing has changed.**

Suddenly Zuko lifts her up, as Katara spreads her arms wide, her body facing the sky.

**But it will happen**

**Gotta let it happen.**

**Gotta let it happen**

**Gotta let it happen.**

Bringing her down Zuko grabbed her under her arms and swung her around, Katara holding onto him desperately.

**It's just a spark, but it's enough to keep me going,**

**And when it's dark out, no ones around it keeps on glowing.**

**It's just a spark, but it's enough to keep me going.**

**And when it's dark out, no ones around it keeps on glowing.**

They danced with such passion, the entire crowd was in a stunned silence, amazed by the two teens.

**And the salt in my wounds,**  
**Isn't burning anymore than it used to.**  
**It's not that I don't feel the pain,**  
**It's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore.**  
**And the blood in these veins,**  
**Isn't pumping any less than it ever has.**  
**And that's the hope I have,**  
**The only thing I know is keeping me alive**

**Alive!**  
Once again Zuko whisked Katara into the air, faster and faster the entire crowd going wild.  
**Gotta let it happen,**  
**Gotta let it - happen!**  
**Gotta let it happen,**  
**Gotta let it - happen!**  
**Gotta let it happen,**  
**Gotta let it - happen!**  
**Gotta let it happen, (hoo! )**  
**Gotta let it - happen!**

Soon the entire audience was singing along the two of them lost in each other's eyes, the costumes revielled as the danced.

**It's just a spark,**  
**But it's enough, to keep me going.**  
**(So if I let go of control now, I can be strong! )**  
**And when it's dark out, no one's around,**  
**It keeps glowing. (oh! )**

Slowly Zuko brought her back down to the ground, they just stared at each other both panting hard after the dance. And suddenly Zuko couldn't hold it in any longer, he kissed her and she simply melted into him, instantly giving into him. They had been terrific and instantly got handed a price of 20 gold pieces. After the show, a young girl came up to the scarred prince and said excitedly, "Your so lucky,"

"Yes I am lucky," He replied turning to Katara, "To have a person like Katara." he finished once again bringing his lips to hers. the young girl long forgotten.


End file.
